


since we've been together, loving you forever

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You could sense John prickling; he tugged at Roger’s arm, muttering something along the lines of “Stop acting like a child. I didn’t bring you here to be babysat.”Roger rolled his eyes before walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water from the tap. Joe shot you a worried look and you shook your head, not wanting to cause any tension.The air was cut by Joe, asking how work was going, while you launched into a manic breakdown of your day-to-day routine and how much you hated your new position as a lowly waitress. Roger came strutting back in, only to be met by John’s famous death-stare.
Relationships: John Deacon & Reader, Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	since we've been together, loving you forever

“I’m home!” 

You looked up from your assignment, wincing as you anticipated the inevitable door slam. It didn’t come; your roommate had brought his pals over. “Alright, y/n? Been meaning to pop over for ages.”

You found yourself trapped in his crushing embrace, his overwhelming scent capturing your senses. “Joe!” you cried, unable to keep the grin off your face. Joe had been your best friend since childhood; you crashed at his most nights when you were a teenager. A Christmas Eve catch-up had long since been your tradition.

“Okay, y/n, we get it, no need to fuck him as soon as he comes back. Come and say hello.” 

John, your roommate, grinning at his own stupid joke, was gesturing to the other person who had just entered your flat, hands in pockets, idly scanning the room. His wandering eyes finally settled on your face, and you held back a gasp; they were crystal blue. 

“Um. Hi,-”

“Roger,” he replied, his voice sounding a little too professional. He cleared his throat and stared at you seriously before reaching out a hand and introducing himself. “Deacy’s colleague.” 

You reached forward uncertainly to shake his hand, and was met with thin air as he pulled it back, placed his thumb on his nose, winking with both eyes and waggling his fingers, laughing hysterically all the while. You chuckled awkwardly, slightly confused at the change in demeanour. 

You could sense John prickling; he tugged at Roger’s arm, muttering something along the lines of “Stop acting like a child. I didn’t bring you here to be babysat.” 

Roger rolled his eyes before walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water from the tap. Joe shot you a worried look and you shook your head, not wanting to cause any tension. 

The air was cut by Joe, asking how work was going, while you launched into a manic breakdown of your day-to-day routine and how much you hated your new position as a lowly waitress. Roger came strutting back in, only to be met by John’s famous death-stare. 

You sneaked a look at them in a break of the conversation. The newcomer also had masses of blond hair, which was currently being tossed about as Roger shook his head. John was hissing at him in a low voice; Roger looked scared and vulnerable. 

You had never seen this side of John before; normally he was easy-going and oblivious. He seemed to be laying into Roger as hard as he could without attracting your’s or Joe’s attention.

“Earth to y/n! I said earth to y/n!” You turned back to Joe with a start to find him slowly waving a hand in front of your face. You must have spaced out staring at Roger and John. 

“Too busy looking at the pretty new blond? I’ve heard he’s a beast in the bedroom.” Joe looked at you suggestively, smirking.

“How- Why do you even know that?” you exclaimed in a violent whisper. 

“I have my sources,” he replied, tapping his nose knowingly, before walking towards John and Roger. “Break it up lads! Yeah, don’t look so shocked, it’s not as though y/n over hear hasn’t been watching your entire little squabble.” 

You blushed while Joe laughed; John attempted to give you the death-stare but was intercepted by Joe quite literally dragging him out the door. “I could do with a pint, couldn’t you?”

This time the door did slam. You made eye-contact with Roger, before forming a sentence.

“So, how’s w-”

“John talks about y-”

You cringed as both of you came to a stop, before gesturing wildly for him to go on. 

“Oh, I- I was just gonna say how Deacs talks about you quite a lot, was gonna ask, how long you been together for?”

You blushed yet again, focusing your whole gaze on the hem of your shirt that you were fiddling with. “We’re- We’re not-” you stuttered out, before Roger’s face broke into a look of realisation, followed by an equally as shocked

“Oh.”

You cleared your throat, feeling a sudden urge to explain yourself further. “We’re just roommates, that’s all. I’m very open to relationships right now.” and desperate for a good shag, you muttered under your breath, hoping he would take the hint. After all, you were both alone in your flat. John had just decorated for Christmas, and you were hoping for some mistletoe-related festivities. 

Roger’s expression faltered. “What did you say?”

“Nothing,” you sighed. 

Maybe today wasn’t the day. 

But Roger wasn’t just going to let that comment slide. 

“I’ll give you a good shag if I’m good enough for you,” He was walking towards you. Your heart jumped in your throat as he leant forward, his breath tickling your cheeks. “I’ll give you anything you want.”

“I can’t stand that guy,” said John, draining his glass. 

“So why’d you bring him over?” enquired Joe quizzically. Both of them were getting steadily drunk in the nearby bar, precariously edging towards the realm of pent-up feelings and intense confessions. 

John thought carefully, but only came up with a shrug. “Why don’t you like him? What did he do that could ever even remotely faze the almighty John Deacon?” 

“Dunno. Bad vibes.” 

Joe spat out his beer.

“Bad vibes?! The only reason you don’t like him is because he has bad fucking vibes?! Do you even know what a vibe is, John?” spluttered Joe, mopping up the table with a crumpled paper tissue.

John shook his head, muttering, "You don't understand."

"Go on then. What could possibly be so mind boggling and advanced that I, Joe Mazzello, couldn't possibly understand?" Joe crossed his arms expectantly, with a self-satisfied, smug expression upon his face. 

"It’s...just…" John struggled to form a coherent sentence, before bursting out with, "What if he sleeps with her?!"

A look of incredulity passed briefly across Joe’s face before he regained his composure. “And?” he asked nochantaly, although he knew exactly what the reason was. 

He just needed to hear him say it.   
And as he watched John spill his guts out across the dirty table, he knew that he had asked the right question.

Roger had you up against your bedroom wall, savouring your moans as he bit hickeys into your neck. The pressure made you gasp with excitement, head spinning with desire.

He pushed you onto the bed, before crawling up on top of you, diving in to resume the passionate kissing, one hand on your hip, the other massaging your breasts through John’s sweater.

You let your hand trail down his chest to where his thighs met, hot against your palm. He moaned against your mouth as you struggled to tug his jeans off. He unzipped the sweater, to find you wearing nothing underneath; he pulled down your shorts. The sight of you below him made him growl. 

He leant forward, tugging a nipple between his teeth while tracing a lazy trail towards your navel with his hand. He dipped it lower, bringing his fingers achingly close to your clit. He finally slipped a finger into your entrance, sucking at your nipples.

The stimulation had you writhing under him. His mouth started to follow the path that his hand had started, licking and kissing his way down your exposed torso. 

“Please, Roger, I want you. I need you.” 

His tongue ghosted over your clit, before he hoisted your legs onto his shoulders and buried himself in between your thighs. He sucked passionately at your core, flicking his tongue repeatedly onto your clit, before pulling back slightly to shove two fingers inside of you, drawing out a deep moan from your lips. 

He pulled his hand back and forth, fucking you recklessly with his fingers, until your legs were shaking. You screamed his name as you came, and he lay himself over you, holding you through your orgasm. You opened your eyes and he smiled his pearly-white smile, before slinking off to clean you up.

“Before you get your hopes up, I’m not looking for a long term relationship.”

“Oh?” you responded mindlessly, making two cups of tea with Roger sprawled across the couch. To be honest, neither were you. You were still looking for the right person.

Just then, Joe and John burst in, looking a little worse for wear. 

“Y/n!” exclaimed John. “I want- I need to talk to you.” He enunciated his words very clearly, and was staring at you with an intensity you had never seen before. 

Wordlessly, you led him back outside, eager to hear what he had to say. But he had seemed to have lost his nerve.

“So, um, how was your time with Rog?” he asked innocently.

“Fine,” you replied, in exactly the same tone, trying not to give anything away. You remembered that John was your best friend; had been so for many years. So why were you hiding things from him? “Actually, I, uh…”

“You…?” he prompted.

“I.. We…” You couldn’t find the right words. Why was this so hard? You shared every single explicit detail of your lives. 

“You slept with him.” 

The way he said it wasn’t exactly accusatory, but there was a look on his face you’d never seen before; not surprise, more… disappointment. 

“Yeah...Well. Kind of.” You mumbled, recalling that you didn’t actually have sex. “M’sorry.” And now you were apologising. Your mouth seemed to be operating independently of your brain.

Slowly, John tilted his head up so his eyes met yours. He looked at you, his gaze naked and vulnerable. 

Oh. 

You looked at him, picking apart the features of his face that you’d never noticed before. You stared, from his chestnut brown hair, to his perfectly formed lips.

You were in love with him. 

You were in love with him. No sooner had that thought crossed your mind, you crossed the distance between you, pressing your mouths together. John let out a squeak of surprise, before settling deeply into the kiss.

You broke away, resting your forehead against his.

He looked into your eyes, voicing your thoughts. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
